Leave Me or Take Me
by HappyTreat
Summary: Ryuki Mimori is a 22 year old that worked for Kisuke Urahara at his store. what happens when she can no longer stay with him? Main Pairing UraharaOC. Big thing of IchigoOC. Please R&R! Flames accepted!rated for violence in later chapters and som adultthem
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE R&R!!!!**

**HT: hi everyone! This is my first time making a UraharaOC fic so bare with me! There will be a big thing of IchigoOC but the main pairing is UraharaOC.**

**Urahara: HT does not own bleach but she does own the Oc.**

**HT: I might not know anything much about Urahara here but It doesn't matter it's my fic! I also do not know the name of the shop so I'll be calling it Peachy Cream Counter. I know it sounds retarded but please. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!**

Mimori was leaning on the counter waiting for her young best friend Rukia. In fact, that was the only reason she took part time shift. Even though she was 22 and Rukia was, like what, 15? That didn't get in the way of friendship. Mimori made an inaudible sigh and looked over to the right to see Jinta pull Ururu's pigtails.

"Jinta! Stop! You're hurting her!" Mimori screamed. She rushed over to them and pulled Jinta off Ururu and Jinta ended up sorting items in the back.

Mimori carried Ururu like she was about to burp her and smiled softly at her and said, "Come on. Let's go re-do your pigtails." Ururu wiped away her tears and nodded lightly.

Mimori looked like this, she had dirty blonde hair and the hair was parted to her right side. Her hair was put up and held in place and held up by a clip and the hair that fell out of the clip had jade chopsticks in it.

Her clothes looked like a robe-like dress that went down to her mid-thighs. Think of Tsunade's (Naruto) robe without the pants and the jacket thing replacing the pants with shorts. Anyways, the robe thing is a soft pink color with a white sash. The robe had sleeves that seem to droop down to her sides and went down to her calves. She also has shoes like Tsunade.

As they went to the bathroom, the one and only Urahara Kisuke entered the building through the back door entrance. Unfortunately, both Ururu and Mimori didn't notice, so Kisuke snuck up on them by saying 'boo' lightly. Mimori jumped and Ururu shrieked.

Mimori turned around to see Urahara with Jinta on his shoulder.

"why the he-" Mimori stopped to remember that Ururu was there and said, "ck did you do that?" Urahara laughed and let Jinta go. Mimori did the same and gently pushed her away as a way of saying 'run along.' They both left and went to play some sort of game they made up called 'hit the dummy' and Ururu became the punch bag. Mimori of course tried to go but Urahara stopped by gently grabbing her wrist.

He led her to the back to say something to her. Secretly, she liked/loved him but she knew he wouldn't feel the same because she knew he had feelings for someone else. She heard bits of information of her but never her name. that was until he said the name Yoruichi in his sleep. Yes, they did share a room together but they had separate beds.

Mimori looked at his shadowed eyes then saw black orbs through it. Her eyes softened to see his face.

"Mimori, you know, we've known each other for a short time, but I'm afraid I have to let you go," Urahara said sadly. Her had eyes shown loneliness and hurt, she tried to cover it up, but it failed. He could have sworn he had seen tear at the corners of her eyes, but Mimori was quick to absorb them.

As she was about to say something, a single tear fell from her cheek and her voice cracked as she said, "I understand Kisuke-san, I'll leave as soon as I can," she uttered the words loud enough for him to hear.

Ururu gasped quietly and tears streamed down her face and dripped off her chin. She had escaped the game they were playing and hid behind the wall and slightly poked her head out enough for her to see. Jinta had been there too enough to here that Mimori was leaving. He clenched his small fists

Mimori held her mouth to keep from letting out a sob, and a hand to her heart clenched lightly. Strands of her golden dirty blonde hair partly covered her face and eyes that were closed tightly to keep from letting tears fall.

Urahara felt bad and reached a hand out to her but she moved away and ran into the store upstairs to her's and Urahara's room. (I know that there is know 2 story in the series but it's MY fic) she didn't even bother to look up to see Ururu in the door frame. She came over to her and hugged her. Jinta was in the room also about to let tears out put absorbed them quickly.

Meanwhile, Urahara was leaning against the wall looking up at the setting sky feeling guilty he sighed and closed his shadowed eyes.

Upstairs, Mimori put both Jinta and Ururu in bed. She touched both their heads and softly smiled. She didn't even bother to pack. She just jumped out of the window and out in the town that was home to the Soul Society. Alone in the dark.

**Next Day**

Urahara woke up and found that he had fallen asleep in the back and lightly growled at Mimori for not waking him up. ' why didn't she wake me up to go to bed? Mimori is-'

He stopped midstream in his thoughts and his eyes softened up at the thought of _her_. Ryuri Mimori.

He hoped to smell the smell of bacon and eggs cooking on the stove, but smelt nothing of the kind. He went upstairs hoping to see her sleeping in on her bed, but saw messy sheets and blankets instead. He fell on his bed hard to believe that Mimori had left without a word. He looked up from the ground and got up to see how Jinta and Ururu were doing. He smiled when he saw them snug in their blankets sound asleep. He sighed quietly and walked out of the store.

**With Mimori**

She walked through the streets only to see Rukia and Ichigo walking over to Peachy Cream Counter. (the store that Urahara owns) Rukia stopped to say hi to Mimori.

"Mimori, Hi!" Rukia said happily. Mimori smiled and waved. Mimori looked over to see a young man with orange hair. She mentally blushed, but then said, "oh, hi Rukia," with a sad tone. Rukia looked at her dear friend sympathetically. Ichigo took one look at her and turned away quickly to hide a faint blush. To bad Mimori saw and giggled. He looked at her and gave her a wink which she blushed at faintly but you could clearly see it. 'if Orihime saw that she would probably be mad' Rukia thought. unfortunatlly, Rukia also saw that wink too.

**With Urahara**

'Man! where can she be?!' Urahara thought helplessly. as he wandered off in in town. Then, right there, he saw Mimori with Ichigo and Rukia. When Rukia was the first to leave, he saw Ichigo wink at her and Mimori gave him a kiss good-bye on the cheek.


	2. Come Back to Me

**HT: thx for everyone who reviewed! I got three reviews, and that's the most reviews I got on a story before. I'm. SO. happy! I didn't call myself HappyTreat for nuthin'!**

**Urahara: HappyTreat doesn't own Bleach or their characters. The ONLY thing she owns is her OC and the plot line.**

**HT: I'M. SO. HAPPY!**

**Urahara: WARNING!! This is what happens when you get more reviews from your story than before and high on caffine!**

**HT: well you DO own a candy store! So I wouldn't be talking right now Sugar High Maintenance. I also now the REAL name of the store, so if you read the first chapter, then scratch out the original fan-made name to Urahara's Shoten. **

**Opening song: Moment in time – Cherish (do not own)**

**Recap:**

'Man! where can she be?!' Urahara thought helplessly. as he wandered off in in town. Then, right there, he saw Mimori with Ichigo and Rukia. When Rukia was the first to leave, he saw Ichigo wink at her and Mimori gave him a kiss good-bye on the cheek.

**End Recap…**

Urahara felt the anger rise in him as soon as he saw that. He was to angry and jealous to know that she did no such thing. She just simply waved goodbye and walked away. 'I can't believe her! I never did anything to her! Well, maybe… she felt unwanted. I should've told her the real reason why,' he thought. Yoruichi wanted to move in with them to escape hollows and Captain Kuchiki, of course. He didn't want to, but he had to do it for an old friend.

Of course, Mimori was not aware of this because she was too selfish to think twice. It wasn't her fault for being selfish. It was the only time she thought about herself for a while. We all couldn't blame her though. Urahara was unaware that Yoruichi had a small… no… BIG thing for Urahara, but he didn't know because, well, you know, she didn't make it that obvious. No one does.

Mimori walked away after she said her goodbyes to her new and old friends. She walked past crowds of people that were just taking a walk or rushing to the nearest sales.

Urahara watched her 'till she was nothing more then a small dark speck in the crowds. He sighed, annoyed and went back to his store.( remember, change to Urahara's Shoten from Peachy Cream Counter) as he walked in the store, he saw Ururu dangling her feet over through the stair railings and Jinta playing with a ping pong ball that he got from god knows where.

Ururu looked at him and then cast her eyes to the ground with sadden and teary eyes. Jinta just glared his way and marched over to where Ururu was did the exact same thing she was doing.

Urahara nodded at his punishment and shook his head and headed to **_his_** room that used to be his AND Mimori's room. He fell in his bed and looked up at the ceiling and was thinking of the things he had said

'**Mimori, you know, we've known each other for a short time' **

his eyes had softened and watered a bit, but just a bit.

'**I'm afraid I have to let you go'**

He closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down the side of his face. Then he thought of what Mimori had said.

'**I understand Kisuke-san, I'll leave as soon as I can' **

He remembered the tear that she cried out. The words echoed in his head.

'**I'll leave as soon as I can'**

'**As soon as I can'**

'**Soon as I….'**

'**As soon as...'**

'**I can…'**

He rolled over his side and closed his shadowy covered eyes.

**With Mimori (POV)**

I heaved in the night air as I decided to walk back to Urahara's Shoten. I didn't want to leave the kids alone worried. It's not like Urahara cares. Anymore…

As I made my way through the traditional slide doors, I saw Ururu, her back facing me crying so hard, it made my heart ache. Ururu reminded me of me when I was younger. My mother left us and my father went berserk. So he smashed the walls with his large zanpakto, sword shrinking from his strong willed spirit.

My hand reached out and put it on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. She squealed loudly to make Jinta come in the room. My face faulted, remembering that if Jinta awoke, then Urahara would awake. As I finished my last thought, Urahara rushed downstairs to see if there was any danger. I giggled because he'd always be jumpy if he was awoken be a shriek, scream, or squeal.

**Urahara POV**

I awoke from a sound of a shriek and jumped into action, cane/sword in hand. I slowly made my way through the door and unsheathed my sword. I looked down to see someone kidnapping Ururu and I made a dash downstairs.

" Leave Ururu alone!" I hissed. The 'kidnapper' was actually Mimori!

She looked frightened and I sheathed my sword.

**Mimori POV**

I can't believe Urahara thought I was total stranger! He probably feels too guilty to notice fast enough.

"Mimori, I can't believe you kissed Ichigo!" Urahara said angrily. I was astounded because I've never seen him this angry before. Come to think of it, I've _never_ seen him angry. Was jealousy finally kicking in?

After I got out of my eternal paralyze, I finally said, "I did nothing of the kind!" I retorted. I let Ururu down and signaled both Jinta and Ururu away and they left very, VERY quickly. I guess this was their first time TO, to see him angry. I gulped down the lump in my throat and inhaled.

He must have seen my nervousness and calmed down. My lower eyes curved upward in a scared and unpredictable manner. The next thing I know is that Urahara smirks and captures his with mine lovingly.

I mentally and physically blushed and closed my eyes and responded back. I took his hat off and held it in my hand.

**End POV**

Ichigo looked through the shop window and cursed inwardly. He wanted Mimori all to himself and nobody would stop him. He knew that Mimori was the right girl for him and Urahara and no one could take her away from him. No one…


	3. The Love Triangle

**Recap:**

Ichigo looked through the shop window and cursed inwardly. He wanted Mimori all to himself and nobody would stop him. He knew that Mimori was the right girl for him and Urahara and no one could take her away from him. No one…

**End recap:**

**Next day:**

The next day, Mimori was happy to be welcomed back. Urahara always kept his eye on her if anything happened to her or the two children which is of course Jinta and Ururu.

Mimori was in the far end of the shop where it was like a little living room/kitchen .She smiled lightly at Jinta trying to reach up at the cabinet to get some cereal. Mimori helped him with that little problem and got a bowl for him along with a spoon. When Jinta poured the cereal in, he nearly littered the whole counter, but only managed to get a few pieces on the counter. Mimori brushed off the counter and into her hand and disposed of it.

When she was done with pouring enough milk in the bowl, Ururu came in the kitchen rubbing the sleepiness away from her eyes. Ururu yawned and fell in one of the chairs and laid her head on the table.

Mimori decided to make something for Ururu and Urahara since Jinta was not that patient for anyone. She took pots and pans to make bacon and eggs along with her special dish. Mimori heard that Urahara's friend named Tessai would be coming back from a long journey and was very tired.

Just then the slide door opened to see Tessai entering the building. He grumbled something and walked past the living room/kitchen and stopped in his tracks and reversed back to the kitchen. He smiled and had purple twinkles around his face (like FMA) and talked.

"so you're the woman that Urahara has been talking about in his letters eh?" he said his black beard covering over his mouth.

"uh-huh, you must be Tessai, the old friend that Urahara had been talking about," she said very kindly.

Urahara entered the room and saw Tessai. He took out is fan and covered half his lower face with it.

"Tessai, it's been a while since I've seen you," the blonde said happily waving his fan around and his eyes had shown happiness.

Then Tessai had something in a LARGE bag that could fit an animal in there. Which, it did hold an animal and he took out a black cat with yellow eyes that glimmered like the stars. At this point, Urahara turned into a frickin' chibi with his small beady eyes and everything. He even had those rosy cheeks that shown that he was beyond the point of happy.

"Well, if it isn't Yoruichi-san!" he said enthusiastically. Mimori heart had stopped. She couldn't feel anything or hear anything. Not even when Ururu shouted something of being happy at seeing Yoruichi. Which she did really, REALLY loudly.

She finally snapped out of her daze and began to prepare the food. Her heart felt numb.

She could feel the aura that the black cat, known as Yoruichi, held. It was menacingly powerful and she felt her legs weaken from the fierceness.

When she was done with the food, she dished onto everyone's plate. Yoruichi was refreshing in the bathroom, who Urahara himself opened the door for her. She came out of the bathroom and entered.

Urahara grinned from ear to ear. She was in a bathrobe that Mimori owned. But that was okay since she let Yoruichi borrow her clothes. Yoruichi refused to use her clothes because she said it wouldn't be polite. Mimori admired her for her kindness but she didn't know that Yoruichi didn't like her for the fact that she lived with Urahara. She knew that she had fewer chances with him.

When it was time for bed, Mimori tucked them in real snug and cozy. Ururu hugged her teddy bear up to her chest and closed her eyes. Jinta on the other hand, looked up at the ceiling and furrowed his eyebrows.

Mimori brushed it off as something that happened today. She switched the lights off and closed the door behind her back. She let Yoruichi sleep in the room she shared with Urahara. It's the least she can do since she's a long time friend of his. 'or… is she more to him? Maybe he could kis-, no, he wouldn't. he… said she was just a friend. A- am I jealous?' she thought quietly in her head. Her inner conscience was crying inside at the thought. (Think of Sakura's inner self) she shook her head and decided to go to an extra guest room they had upstairs and quietly and sadly went to sleep.

**With Urahara and Yoruichi **

"Urahara, it's been a long time since I- we've been together," Yoruichi said normally but inside she was blushing. Her tan skinned colored hand ran through her purple colored hair and back down to her sides from the sitting position on her (**COUGH** Mimori's **COUGH**) bed.

Urahara looked at her kinda uneasily. He was sure he had feelings for the one before him but he was feeling strange. That is unless he had feelings with Mimori. I guess it was true because of the kiss they shared a few weeks ago, and that didn't come just instantly either. "Yes it has Yoru-san!" he said enthusiastically trying to hide the nervousness and was successful.

He didn't feel safe anymore when she was a few centimeters away from his face and dived in. his pupils were small enough for them to not be there at all. At this point, his hat fell off from the shock and is once thought shadowy black eyes were actually a forest green color. He didn't want to reject her because she was of course a friend and he probably thought that she felt that way about him for a while. She smiled against his lips and went on.

**With Mimori**

They didn't know that she was hiding behind the door because they were to busy to sense… well, anything.

Her eyes began to well up and tears splashed on her shirt just at the collar. Soon, not before long she held her hand to her face to wipe away the tear on her left eye.

How long had she been there you ask? Well, enough for her to see Urahara wrap his arms around Yoruichi.

Some say that true love is strong and can never break if they loved enough but, if Urahara loved Yoruichi _that_ much, then Mimori was nothing but a hard steel wall blocking **_true_ **love. That's what she was thinking about, nothing but a blockade for love.

Then, she… smiled… smiled for Urahara… and for the last time she would be seeing him.

**END CHAPTER**

**HT: I'm so mean! If you want to continue the story, then please review!**

**Mimori: _cries_** t**his will be the last time I see him….**

**HT: tearful I'm so sniff sorry Mimori-chan! bawls**

**Ichigo: why is my future girl crying? (sorry if OOC)**

**Mimori: Ura sniff Uraha sniff ra! bawls/cry**

**Ichigo: damn him! He. Will. Pay!**

**HT: done crying yep! But next chapter maybe!**

**Ichigo: mumble**


	4. blinde Love sick fool

**I changed the rating because of language. C'mon, you guys know how Ichigo is when he's pissed.**

**Recap:**

Then, she… smiled… smiled for Urahara… and for the last time she would be seeing him.

**End recap**

The dirty blonde head wandered out of the town to reach Ichigo's window and jump up to a tree branch and lightly knock on the glass window.

Ichigo cursed at who would be waking him up at this hour and looked to his right. He saw Mimori's figure silhouette in the night sky that lit up from the beams of the moon. He was surprised to see her sitting on a tree branch near his window. The blonde was touching her fingers against his window to open, but he didn't get the message as fast enough. He saw how she shivered from the cold air and quickly and quietly opened the door for her to come in. she fell on the bed on her stomach and then landed on the floor with her feet softly. Rukia then opened the closet door and had wide eyes.

"Mimori-san, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked kinda wierded-out from a thought she just had. Mimori looked at her and then her eyes seemed to glisten with unshed tears and looked down onto the wooden floor. Then, she spoke up. "Urahara," she barely audible but was enough for them to hear.

Carrot Top scowled at the name. 'that bastard! Why'd he have to break her heart?'(Sorry if OOC) he thought hatefully. Mimori had to squeeze her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Rukia then spoke up.

"Oy, Mimori-chan, you could stay with us for awhile, until its okay to return," Rukia said thoughtfully. Mimori looked up and smiled a bit but Ichigo on the other hand was a bit pissed. Even though he liked/love her, he couldn't stand another 'roomy' with him. That's why he planed to stay with his family if he ever graduated from high school. The fact that Mimori was 22 and he was 16 didn't matter to him.

Since he had no choice but to let her 'move in' with both of them, he decided to let Mimori in have of the closet with Rukia (NO YURI THINKING!!), Which meant that Rukia slept near the left slide door with her feet facing Mimori and Mimori doing the exact opposite.

'This is going to be hell whole time' Ichigo thought.

'I'll have to make a new hiding place for my stuff' Rukia thought.

'Okay…. I guess…I'll stay here now…,' Mimori thought, kinda uneasy and she sweatdropped.

**Next day**: **Urahara Shoten**

Urahara woke up with Yoruichi next to him smiling in her sleep. His mouth had a straight line, and he sucked in the morning air. Then he heard Ururu cry outside his door. He slowly left the bed and made his way to the door.

Ururu was dangling her feet throught the railing and crying hard and softly enough to gasp for breathes. Urahara made his way to her and touched her shoulder. Ururu noticed this but never turned to look at him. Then, she cried out the words that Mimori was no longer in the store/house.

The blonde looked at her and then ran out the store and left without a word. He wandered in town for an hour and a half and found nothing of the dirty blonde A.K.A Mimori. He missed the her shiny blonde head glistened in the sun. He also missed her cooking since it was so, **_SO_** good.

He finally thought about finding her in Ichigo's room so he jumped up on the tree banch that Mimori jumped on the following night. He squinted his eyes to see Ichigo lying on his bed with his eyes closed and Rukia lying on the floor looking at a magazine. He also saw the stuffed animal Kon reading a picture book. Then, he saw what he wanted to see. He saw Mimori looking up at the ceiling dazed. She was on the mattress in the closet ,one leg swinging and the other in a under that swinging leg.

They all didn't bother to look at the window until a few moments later when Mimori and Kon looked at the window. Mimori's pupils were small enough to look like an in ripened grape. Ichigo and Rukia then looked at the window and then fell silent.

The only thing for Urahara to do was wave innocently at them. He took out his fan and held it up to his face in that famous jester of his. It even had that white and green striped back round too!

Mimori then looked down at the ground with saddened eyes. She held her right hand on her left shoulder and the other on her lap. She was now in a sitting position on that mattress.

Tears threatened to come out but she wiped her eyes with a swift move. Ichigo then opened the window and grabbed Urahara's collar and threatened to hurt him. Ahh… the things we do for love. Mimori then touched Carrot Top's A.K.A Ichigo's shoulder signaling for him to stop.

He backed off and moved away. Mimori and Urahara had their own little moment. Urahara was taller than her by a head, so it was a typical love scene for all of us. Mimori's hand to her heart and her hand near her hips. Urahara looking down at her with a loving stare, not a bad one though, just using one of those 'sentence enhancers' 

Mimori then spoke up. "Why… Why did you have to go and do that Kisuke?" she said. Notice she used his last name instead. I have no real reason why I pointed that out but hey. She now had teary eyes and felt like slapping the hell out of him.

Urahara didn't know what she was talking about but then realized what she was trying to say. He looked of to the side and then looked at her moving closer. At this point, Ichigo had tick marks on his forehead. Mimori then pulled away from him and then looked at the ground with tears falling out.

"No… not this time Kisuke… not this time…" the dirty blonde said lowly, her body shaking. Urahara felt weird about Mimori calling him Kisuke. Normally, she would call him 'Urahara' or the teasing name , 'Greedy Merchant'.

Then, Mimori turned her back to him. The next thing he noticed was a window frame and then, he was in his store.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE:IMPORTANT!

HI!!!!

AUTHOR NOTE!!!!!

I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I won't be able to pdate for awhile because of school and homework and stuff so you'll probably have to actually **_WAIT_** and be **PATIENT!** Thank you everyone! Vote if I should stop the next chapter and start a sequel or continue with the chapters! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. kisuke's pleads and mimori's return!

_srry i havent updated in a while TT.TT i kept on procrastinating and procrastinating sayin i would do it but never got to it... im srry!!!!!! bt aymways, enjoy this chappie// the song goin crazy by natalie fits PERFECTLY with this chappie!!! _

not doin recap...

six long painfull months passed aftr the event. Mimori kept on wondering and wondering what urahara was doing with yoruichi. she silently cried herself to sleep for the first few months until she had no more tears to cry. ichigo's family did not yet no about her staying over in his room wit the dark haired female, rukia. during those six months, mimori's birthday had passed and she is now 23 years old. she has gotten to be more quiet and lonely since then.

right now, mimori was sitting atop the roof of ichigo's house thinking about her first love urahara, kisuke. 'what is he doing with yoruichi? did they...no! stop mimori, dont think like that... it only makes things worst...'

**urahara shoten**

back at the store, things had gotten to the worst for kisuke and the kids. he didn't want to bring the kids down with his times of depressing so he only acted happy arond everyone to bring the spirits up, but ururu and jinta took it the wrong way. they thought that urahara had been happy with the decision he made so they ingored him and swayed away everytime he got near. during the painfull six months, he wondered what the blonde haired girl was doing living with ichigo and rukia. he tried to deny al kinds of thoughts of chemistry between ichigo and mimori. during the five months, yoruichi had moved out saying it was best for her to be on her way getting ready just incase a big battle would happen. they day the ebony haired women moved ot was actually today. he wanted so much to go over to ichigo's window sill and claim mimori back for himself again so both blondes could be a happy family with jinta and ururu again.

he finally decided to make an 'appointment' to visits his favorite female blondie this evening.

**evening time**

right when the clock chimed at the right time, urahara was off. he ran was fast as he could throught the sidewalks of neighborhoods until he reached the one he destined for. fifteen feet away from the window, he jumbed on top of the roof landing silently on the roof tiles. he hanged his head down to peek through the window. surprisingly, the window was opened and the room was well lit from the lamp the was on ichigo's wooden desk. he heard rustling in the closet close by the bed. it opened to reveal a dark haired female and a blonde haired female (no dirty thinking pervs!! XP save those thoughts for later ;-) ). he instantly recognised the blonde as mimori and the dark haired girl as rukia. once the blonde'd head raised, her eyes slightly widened. mimori stood there erect with confusion and shock. she quietly shrieked.

"mimori wait! i wanted to say im so sorry, and i...i lo-" urahara said shorty before he was cut off.

"NO!!! stop lieing to me...u say that but those words are nothing more than ficition to you...and me. i know that's not how u really feel right? so u can stop the acting," the blonde said saying her words shakily. then there door opened to see that everyone's favorite carrot-top had joined the party.

"what in the name of hell is going on in here?!?!?!" ichigo said loudly. "you! what are you doing here hat-and-clogs? if u want to make drama then i suggest you leave before drama turns into violence and tragedy!" he said pointing at urahara.

urahara leaned against the windowsill and took out his fan and fanned himself lightly, clumps of hair moving from the small wind. he sighed, "i'm hear to get approval from mimori to bring her back home."

then everyone looked at mimori's direction. she looked nervously at ichigo and urahara. ichigo was shaking his head 'no' while urahra was giving her a pleading look. she then set her gaze to the floor and looked at ichigo ashamed.

"ichigo..." she started, making ichigo jump to conclusions and making him lok extremely happy, and making urahara's mood go down two levels. " i think, i...want to...live with kisuke-san," she said now making both of the males moods go reverse.

"if this what makes you happy, mimori, then go ahead..." orange top said sadly turning away.

"oh no ichigo! i'm sorry but, i think ururu and jinta would be happy to see me after all this time and-" she said but was cut off.

"just go already, ok!? if you want to be with a traitor then go ahead and see if i care! just get the hell out before i do some damage!" ichigo said hot-headedly

mimori shut up and climbed out the window slowly and jumped down. urahara gave a disapproving sigh and jumped down shortly after.

"ichigo, you do know that she may not forgive u for this?" rukai said facing her partner soul reaper. he turned towards rukia sharply and retorted.

"how many time do i have to say it? I DON'T CARE!" ichigo said before stomping off to the bathroom. rukia sighed and shook her head and went out somewhere.

**urahara shoten**

"so mimori, what were you and rukia doing in the closet together hm?" urahara said with a perverted grin. she jumped and lightly slapped his shoulder. she gave a discusted look and replied.

"nothing! we have to sleep in the closet so we both just woke up from a nap okay?" she said emmbarrasedly and looked away from him. he acted like she was lying so he continued to tease her. shuffling feet could be heard upstairs and down came ururu and jinta. ururu was in tears as she ran to mimori and hugged her legs.

"ryuki-san! i'm so happy you're here..." ururu sobbed and burried her face in the fabric of mimori's kimono. jinta seemed happy, no, **extremely** happy. he didn't do anything, he just cracked a smile and looked down to the floor, tears streaming down his face.

"dont worry kids, i'm back for good..."

_AY! IMM NOT DONE WITH THE STORY YET SO DONT CRY ON MY SHOULDER!!!!! I WOULD LYK TO GIVE SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!_

****


End file.
